Vehicles
This page contains the vehicles that have been used by the characters of . Elena Gilbert's SUV Elena's SUV is a 2008 Ford Escape. It was first seen in Lost Girls when she took Stefan to Salvatore Estate. Next in 162 Candles when Elena came to Salvatore Boarding House. In The Turning Point Elena had a car crash where Damon pulled her from the wreckage, and later moved the SUV to the side of the road. After the wreck, Elena used Jenna's Car for the remainder of season 2, but she now has her SUV back, as seen in season 3. Elenacar2 8.jpg|Elena's Ford Escape Elenacar6.jpg|Car in the woods Stefan Salvatore's Car Stefan's Car is a red 1962 Porsche 356 B. It was first seen in There Goes the Neighborhood. Stefan told Matt that it's been passed through the family, but probably he bought it when it was made, or took it from a victim. He let Matt and Caroline drive it. stefan's porche.png|back of Stefan's Porsche stef's car.jpg|Stefan's Porsche Damon Salvatore's Car Damon's Car is a 1969 Chevy Camaro ZL-1. It was first seen in Family Ties when he was in it with Caroline. In Bloodlines he went with Elena to Bree's Bar in it. During Stefan's rescue they used the car to help save Stefan. Next time, in Rose when Stefan and Damon went to save Elena. Barout.JPG|Car outside the bar Damon car3 17.jpg|Damon's Camaro|link=Vehicles Damoncar 4.jpg|Damon and Caroline Bonnie Bennett's Car Bonnie's Car is a Toyota Prius. Katerina Graham also drives the same type of car in real life. In the Pilot, it is blue, while in all other episodes it is white. Bonnie's car.jpg|Bonnie's Car in the Pilot Bonnie_car2_3.jpg|Bonnie's car later in the series Caroline Forbes' Car Caroline's Car is a 2006 Dodge Charger in season 1. In Let The Right One In, she is shown driving it when she gets stranded in the woods during a storm. Later, in season 2, Caroline is seen driving a 2011 Ford Fiesta. Carolinecar_17.jpg|Caroline's Dodge Charger Caroline-forbes-and-ford-fiesta-profile.jpg|Caroline's Ford Fiesta|link=Vehicles Tyler Lockwood's Car Tyler's Car is a vintage 1971 Buick GS . It was first seen in Haunted when Vicki attacked Tyler, but Stefan and Damon stopped her and Damon erased Tyler's memory of the attack. Tyercar7.jpg|Tyler's Car Mayor Richard Lockwood's Car Mayor Richard's Car is a Ford Crown Victoria. In'' Founder's Day'' he lends it to his son so he could take Matt and Caroline home before the Gilbert Device was actived. They crashed on the way because of the activation of the Device. Mayorcar_22.jpg|Mayor's car before the crash Sheriff's Police Car Sheriff's Police Car is a police car driven by Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes. Sheriffcar6.jpg|Sheriff's Police Car Deputies Police Car Deputies Police Car are the police cars driven by the Mystic Falls Deputies. Cars.jpg|Police cars Logan Fell's SUV Logan's SUV is a 2006 Ford Explorer. It is seen in The Turning Point ''when kidnapps Caroline, but he was apprehended by Stefan and Damon. Logan was killed shortly after this, by Alaric Saltzman. Logancar 10.jpg|Logan's Car Matt Donovan's Truck '''Matt's Truck' is first seen in The Turning Point, when Tyler asked him if he could give him a ride, and in Unpleasantville when Caroline and Matt first kiss on the street. In season 1, it is a 1981 Dodge Ram. In season 3, it is a Chevrolet C30. In The Departed it was driven off the side of the wickery bridge. Mattcar 10.jpg|Matt's Dodge Ram Truck3x22.png|Truck at the bottom of the river matts C30 chevy pickup.jpg|Matt's Chevy C30 Pickup Mason Lockwood's Bronco Mason's 1982 Ford Bronco XLT is seen in season 2. In'' The Return he comes to town after the death of his brother, Mayor Richard (Dick) Lockwood. Damon later kills Mason, and puts his dead body in the bronco and pushes it to the bottom of a ravine. Uncle Mason's Bronco.jpg|Uncle Mason's Ford Bronco|link=Vehicles Alaric Saltzman's Tahoe '''Alaric's '''vehicle' is a white Chevrolet Tahoe. It was first seen in Bad Moon Rising, when he, Damon and Elena were going to see Vanessa. Alaric keeps a lot of weapons against vampires inside the car. Alaricsjeep.jpg|Alaric's Tahoe Katherine Pierce's Car 'Katherine '''had an Aston Martin DB9 Coupe and later a red Porsche Panamera. The Aston Martin is seen in season 2, at the end of ''Kill or Be Killed, when she met with Mason to get the moonstone. In seasons 3, Katherine is driving the Porsche Panamera during The Reckoning, and the end of The Homecoming (interior only). Katherines car.jpg|Katherine's Aston Martin|link=Vehicles Katherine's Porsche Panamara.jpg|Katherine's Porsche Panamara|link=Vehicles Trevor's SUV '''Trevor's Car is a Ford Expedition. It is only seen at the beginning of Rose, when he met with Elena's kidnapper. Trevorcar.jpg|Trevor's Expedition Kidnapper's Car Kidnapper's Car is a Ford Taurus. It is only seen at the beginning of Rose, when Trevor came to him. Kidnappercar.jpg|Kidnapper's Car Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's Car Grayson and Miranda's car is a Volvo S Series sedan. It was seen in in a flashback sequence and later at the bottom of the river Carbottomoftheriver3x22.png|The Gilbert' s Volvo|link=Vehicles Cargilberts3x22.png|Greyson and Miranda picking up Elena Jenna Sommer's Car Jenna Sommers Mini Cooper belonged to Jenna throughout season 1 and 2. When Elena wrecks her Ford Escape, Jenna lets Elena drive the Mini Cooper. mini-cooper-convertible-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.jpg|Elena driving Jenna's Mini Cooper Jenna's mini cooper.jpg|Jenna's Mini Cooper Klaus's SUV Klaus drives a black Ford Expedition. It is first seen in The End of the Affair, and also later in Before Sunset. Klaus' SUV.jpg|Klaus's Ford Expedition|link=Vehicles Category:Objects